In the middle
by 0fficials3xcs3xc
Summary: Fem Naruto goes to a club with her friends one night, meeting a tall and dark stranger who introduced her to a whole new world to play in. Threesome ItachixFemNarutoxSasuke. Let the fun begin. Naruto found herself in the middle. Rated M for lemons 1-shot


**A/N: Here is a one-shot I've been working on and finally managed to finish. The majority of this one-shot is Lemons so if you don't like don't read. **

**the pairings is a three way due to the fact that I wanted to try with a threesome fic. Well that's exactly what this is. It's ItachixFemNarutoxSasuke. Again don't like don't read. It is one of my more vivid works since I am experimenting with different Ideas. Let me know what you guys think about this. And if you'll be interested in more of this type of fic. **

**Again Fem Naruto, Don't like don't read. **

**WARNING: I have to add this here, this is a mature themed fic. If you can't handle sexual themes than don't read this fic. It touches on purely sexual themes and goes in detail. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**DISCLAIMER: Because I don't Own NARUTO or it's Character. Sadly. ;D **

**Well do Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**~One-shot~**

**In the middle**

* * *

**Naruto **

I felt the sun that peered through the window awake me, the sounds of chirping birds could be heard. I opened my eyes trying to adjust to the sun.

I remembered last night with a smile. The events of last night were still present in bed. Both gorgeous men that lay in the bed with me nude.

Both had raven hair, one spiky hair the other straighter longer hair. Remembering the events from last night made the pit of my stomach clench. It was a wonderful night to experiment.

Though both performed excellent each a different talent of there own. Having both would just excite the pit of my stomach, just by remembering them inside me filling me to the belly fully.

Both were neither lacking in the nether region, which made the experience that much better.

I smile at the sheer thought of trying them again.

This was the most fun I have ever had.

I kissed the one with the spiky hair. His lips moved against mine too. I could feel the other guy was awakening as my ass was being rubbed.

What a great morning this will be.

The spiky haired one kissed me deeper adding more umph to our kiss. I felt my self moisten between my legs.

The other was rubbing circles on my clit. I moaned at the pure feeling.

"Please don't make me beg." I whimpered. Itachi smirked.

"You know what we like." Sasuke said with an identical smirk as he flicked my nipple between his thumb and index finger.

I growled in my throat as Itachi plunged into my folds. He was fully erect and he went in at rhymic pace.

I took Sasuke's member in my mouth swirling my tongue on the tip as Itachi went in and out. He pumped and I was in bliss.

Pre cum was escaping the tip of Sasuke's member and I sucked the tip bobbing my head up and down, up and down.

I took almost the full length in my mouth as Itachi had my hips gripped and smacked my left ass cheek.

The previous day of when we met flooded to my mind and I was glad for that day.

* * *

~~..~~..~~

The night was young and the girls and I were heading over to club Yondaime, Most popular night club in Konoha.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and I were dressed to impress and ready for a girls night out.

It was the one night that we agreed to dress like sluts and get guys to buy us drinks.

Ino was wearing a purple strapless dress that left little to no imagination. The dress was just three inches below her hips. The dress hugged her like a glove showing her curves, size D breast and round ass. She had her hair up tonight in hair sticks and a few strands framing her face. Her make up was on point. She sported silver fuck me heels. Her face showed radiance and I know she wouldn't be going home alone.

Sakura wore a red off the shoulder dress the dress like Ino was short, but a little longer by an inch. The dress was tight showing her curves. Unlike Ino her breasts were smaller size C, but her cleavage was on point. Her hair was in a spiky bob and she had on chandelier earrings. Her legs were exposed showing the long milky legs that were toned, but not overly ridiculous they were perfect. Her heels were screaming I need action tonight. Not that her outfit didn't scream it. Her make up was flawlessly excecuted and I thanked Ino for being a make up artist and treating us to the treatment.

Hinata was in a light blue dress. It was tight but longer than Sakura's. It was two inches above her knees. It flowed out at the bottom but her midriff and breast were tight leaving little imagination to the mind. Her short black hair was out but half of it was pinned back. She looked beautiful and it was hard to even think she was a meek girl. She stood out and looked like a true slut tonight.

I was wearing a black dress bringing a whole new reaction to little black dress. It was tight showing every single curve. It had circular cuts on both sides exposing skin. It was short and clung tight to my thighs. My hair was in signature pig tails. My skin looked bronzed with the contrast of the black and body glitter that dusted my skin. My face shined as it was beautifully made up, silver, white, and grey on my eyes and thick lashes. My lips colored a cherry red. I wore red stilletos and had a red clutch bag. We all looked like top notch sluts and tonight was going to be a good night.

The club was in full motion. There were lights flashing blue and yellow. It was dark and on the dance floor people were having sex with clothes on.

Sakura got us a table and we were going to order drinks.

"This place is extremely busy tonight." Ino said over the loud music.

"So what do you guys want to drink?" I asked as I stood up. It was my turn to get drinks for the girls. We always paid first round and than every single round came after.

"Daiquiri!" Ino and Sakura squealed and I smiled such chicks.

"I'll...t...Take a...a... Long... Island... Iced tea." Hinata stuttered.

"Alright, no problem my sluts," I said.

I walked over to the bar gaining some wolf whistle's from some guys. None caught my eye though. I was scouting some of Konoha's hottest men came here.

"Can I help you?" A red head with glasses asked. She had a tag that said Karin.

"Yes two strawberry Daiquiri's, a Top shelf Long island ice tea, and a mojito." I ordered and she nodded as she went to get the drinks done. I sat at one of the free stools waiting for the drinks.

I felt dark eyes on me and I turned to see their owner. When I saw him I bit the edge of my lip. I found my target for tonight.

He gave me a smirk like if he had similar thoughts. He had milky pale skin straight long black hair. He was tall I could tell. He motioned his beer to me acknowledging my presence.

This had to be a game of cat and mouse. It couldn't be all easy. He had to work for it. Karin came back with my drinks and the guy walked over to me.

"Charge the drinks on me." He told the red head. She nodded and I gave him a smile. "So what's your name?" he asked. His voice was oozing sex appeal, in reverberated exotically as he had an accent.

"Naruto and you?" I asked as I held my hand out to him.

"Itachi." He said as he pressed his soft lips to my knuckles.

I clenched my thighs. I would rather feel his lips on my nether regions.

"Would love to see you around," I said in a seductive tone.

I grabbed the tray of drinks and swished my hips as I went to the booth where the girls were.

"What took so long?" Sakura said as she craved alcohol.

"Was scouting, I found my target for tonight." I said mischievously.

Out of the girls I was the pickiest when it came to guys. On these so called slut nights I rarely went home with a guy. They just didn't meet my standards and the bar is high. This Itachi was perfect for what I was looking for though. He met the criteria and also got extra brownie points by paying for our drinks.

This would be fun.

"You found a target?" Ino said almost choking on her daiquiri.

"Yes he's perfect." I said as I winked at her and took a swig of my mojito.

"Finally!" Sakura said as she started dancing. "I thought you were never going to get over your Ex." She said as she swayed her hips to the music drink in hand.

"Gaara had nothing to do with it. We ended on good terms were still friends. You guys know I am picky. Plus this is probably going to be a one night deal." I said as I took a longer pull of the drink.

"Narrruto-chan yyoou said that with Gaaaaaarrrrrrraaaaa." Hinata stuttered.

"That's true. Gaara was a one night stand. Well you were lucky you got a two year relationship out of that one." Ino said as she joined Sakura in dancing.

"You girls are bitches." I said as I crossed my arms and took another sip.

"We love you Naru." Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Bitches I love you too." I said with a smile and pulled Ino so we could dance on the dance floor.

There was nothing like attracting a man then dancing like a slut with your best friend. Ino knew the deal. We did this all the time; she would scout for her conquest I would help out and try scouting for myself. Tonight I was lucky enough to find my conquest early on.

"Find anything?" I asked Ino as I backed my ass on her.

"Nothing same boring plain looking guys, wait a second. Someone over there is undressing you." Ino said with a smirk.

I turned to look in her eye sight and saw tall and dark.

"That's the guy." I told Ino. She was the only one who can hear me over the loud music.

"I am impressed. He is a total stallion. Looks like his a beast in bed." Ino said as she twirled and was in front of me backing it up.

"That's what I said." I said while biting my lip. I hope it didn't disappoint me though.

"Well he's coming over here." Ino said as she turned around so we where back to back.

Ino looked like she was having a blast. I had to admit I was too.

Itachi walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "Want to dance pretty." His breath was on my ear and I felt an intoxicating feeling.

"Sure handsome." I said as he gripped my hips and rubbing himself against my butt as we danced to the song.

"I've never seen you before." He whispered in my ear.

"I could say the same about you." I answered back.

"I say this because I would never forget a pretty face." I felt heat surge to my face.

"Lines like that can get you in trouble." I said as I continued to sway my hips.

"Really?" I felt the smirk on his lips. "Show me." He was tempting me. I didn't know how much longer I could continue toying.

"Your naughty, buy me another drink." I felt his smirk once more.

"But it's so much better sober." He said and I could feel his lips brushing my neck.

"You're persistent aren't you?"

"Very." He whispered.

"Fine, let's get out of here." I said as I planted a kiss on his lips. "Let me tell my friends I am leaving." I said as I gave him a smile.

"I'll be waiting." He gave me a smirk.

I walked over to the booth to retrieve my purse. Looks like the girls were getting loose. Sakura was dancing on top of the table. Ino was dancing on the booth chair and Hinata looked like she was enjoying herself making out with a scruffy looking guy.

"Guys I am leaving." I told Ino who looked at me with a smile.

"Don't forget to use protection." Ino sang as she started pushing me towards tall and dark. I would totally get her later for that one.

It was summer and there was no need for jackets so I went straight to my target of the night. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We'll be going to my place." He whispered in my ear. His voice was erotic his accent turned me on more. I nodded as he led me to his car. He had a black Aston Martin.

I was impressed. I took a look at what he was wearing and it wasn't bad at all, Looked like he had some money, which only peaked my interest.

"I don't live too far from here." He said as he opened the door for me.

I gave him a curt nod. He got into the driver's seat and sped off in the direction of where his place was.

"So you went to a club by yourself?" I asked.

"No I was there with some friends. You were what made me want to leave that place faster." He said with his signature smirk.

I added a smirk of my own as I clenched my thighs.

"To be honest you were the only woman who caught my attention there. You're radiant." I felt the stupid burn on my cheeks again. This guy was flattering.

* * *

We pulled up to a building and he parked his car in a car park. He got out if the car and walked to my side opening the door for me and escorting me out. He had manners to say the least.

His arm snaked around my waist again and he planted his lips against mine. He pushed me against his car and I could feel his growing erection as he pushed himself against me. I really wasn't fond of having sex in a parking lot.

"Your scent is intoxicating. But you don't deserve to be taken in a parking garage." He whispered against my lips.

He entwined his hand in mines and led me to a elevator. We rode the elevator to the top floor. His lips attacked me as soon as we were off the elevator. He lifted my legs so they were around his waist. His lips were tempting so alluring.

I stared at his onyx eyes and he stared back at my cerulean ones. So much passion was waiting to be unleashed. Soon that passion would be burning me in a heated rendezvous.

He opened the door to his apartment easily not even putting me back on the ground.

I kicked my heels off as he started unzipping the back of my dress. Not once did my lips leave his mouth.

After a little more shuffling of clothing he opened another door and laid me on a bed with silk sheets. His lips held so much vigor. His lips moved from mines and trailed to my cheek to my neck where his tongue swirled getting a good taste.

His lips moved trailing warm kisses that felt to get hotter by the second. I was completely bare to his eyes as he was to me. His erection was straining and he wasn't lacking the bit.

His lips made it to the swells of my breast as he took one of the buds in his mouth sucking gently and flicking his tongue. My response was a moan that escaped.

I couldnt take the torture any more as the sensation on my lower core was burning for him to take me there and now.

"Don't make me wait." I said in between a moan as he placed his fingers between my folds. His smirk grew placatingly. His fingers worked magic on my female anatomy. He was gentle yet he knew exactly how to press against my swollen nub.

"How badly do you want it?" he whispered seductively near my ear. I whimpered as he pressed a little harder against my clit.

"Badly." I moaned out as his torture was just beginning.

He gave almost a low chuckle as he went to the night stand and pulled out a condom. He ripped open the gold wrapper placing the rubber over his fully erect member.

I hissed a little when I felt him at my entrance. It had been awhile since the last time I got laid. This was way over due.

He lifted one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder his othe hand guided his member into my pussy and it went in with a wet squish.

"Damn." he hissed once he was inside. I closed my eyes trying to adjust to the size. "Your so tight." he hissed once more as he started with the rhythum of his thrusts.

He had my leg on his shoulder holding it with one hand the other gripping my hip as he went in and out with a steady pace.

I bit my bottom lip as I felt the waves of pleasure that were irrupting in my core. One of his fingers moved to my clit as his thumb circled around the nub. I was in pleasure.

After a few minutes of steady pacing, He flipped me over so I was on my belly. He gripped my hips fiercly and I was sure bruises would end up there. His appendage made it back into my slickned folds and they were not the steady paces from earlier.

He was rougher almost aggressive. "You have a nice ass." he said as he gave one of my cheeks a smack. I jumped at the exitement. This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

I awoke the next morning tangled in red silk sheets. I wasn't in my bedroom that's for sure.

I looked around and saw the features of last night's conquest. He was beautiful. The light reflected on his skin and it glowed. He looked rather young as his features were smoothed out.

I was going to get up but there was an arm wrapped around my waist. It wasn't a stern grip, but it was still there. I smiled. I looked at the time on the digital clock next to the bed.

It was 10 am. It wasn't like I had anything to do today. Normally Saturday morning was reserved for my recovery from the previous night's drunken stupor.

I slowly lifted the arm from my waist. Only when I sat up in the bed was when I heard.

"Good morning beautiful." a sleepy voice said. I turned to look at him. He had a smile on his face and was rubbing his eyes.

I returned his smile with a warm one of my own. "Good morning." I gave a simple reply.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked sweetly and I simply nodded. "Shower is right there." he said as he pointed to a door in the room. I nodded. We both got up. Only he put on a pair of boxers and I was left looking for items of my clothing.

He chuckled as he saw my attempt. "Here just wear this in the meanwhile." He said as he handed me a simple white tee and red boxers.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Use anything you like in the bathroom." he told me and I nodded.

He left the room and I walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was actually pretty large. I took a quick shower hand combing the sex hair. I felt sore in my abdomen and I was right about the small bruising on my hips.

It was worth it though.

I put the shirt and boxers on as I dried up. He sure was a nice one night stand for sure.

I walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind me. I saw my clothes were placed on the fixed bed. The only thing missing were my black lace panties. Those probably will never be found.

I sighed I really liked those. I walked out of the room and smelled the aroma of coffee and something delicious.

I followed the smell and was in the kitchen. The man I was with last night was cooking me breakfast in only his boxers. It was such a sweet sight.

I came behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was significantly shorter than him.

"Glad to see you." he said as he finished some eggs he was cooking and placed them on a plate.

"Smells good." I replied.

"It's something light." He said as he reached for the coffee mug and handed it to me.

We sat at the table and ate breakfast. We were enjoying a comfortable silence. He sipped his coffee as he looked at the newspaper. I looked at him and admired his features. His hair was shorter in the front and framed his angular chin and jaw. He had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. This man was simply alluring.

He had two deep lines under his eyes adding more to his radiance. He truly was something to look at.

I was interrupted from looking at him as we heard the door close. Someone came, maybe this guy was married. This was too perfect to be true I knew it. Itachi didn't look fazed. But I couldn't help but wonder.

The next minute a guy younger than Itachi walked into the kitchen. He was hot. He had black hair silken spiked with blue streaks he was fair skinned like ivory. He was tall and had similar features to Itachi. The only difference was his face was smooth from any blemish.

"Good morning otouto." Itachi said as he sipped his coffee and continued to stare at the newspaper. He didn't even look up to see his younger brother.

"What do we have here?" the young man looked at me with predatory eyes.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sasuke, Naruto." Itachi introduced dryly. I gulped as the young man named Sasuke walked over and gripped my chin. He moved my face from side to side examining me.

"Nice one Itachi." He said as he licked his lips. "Are you up for a little fun?" He said. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I wasn't sure if I should fear his tone or not. Part of me was giddy with excitement.

"I hope you don't mind Naruto. We'll both treat you right." Itachi assured and it was then that I let myself go. You only live once might as well have fun.

"Let's have some fun." I said seductively. Sasuke smirked.

I found myself being pinned to one of the counters as Sasuke lifted me up to one. I wasn't exactly sure how I found myself making out with a stranger. Not that I knew Itachi either. Sasuke's kisses sent me into overdose shock from the eagerness that was emanating from him.

He was handsome and I gave that to him. They were both handsome.

I felt a hand slip up my shirt and cupped my breast. I moaned in his mouth. We broke apart for air.

"Give me an hour with her and we can share from there." Sasuke said in a husky tone. Itachi nodded at his younger brother. I was lifted and placed over Sasuke's shoulder. "Let the fun begin." he said as he slapped my ass. He was taking me to a room that wasn't Itachi's.

I looked around the room and noticed it was all deep blues and blacks. The sheets he threw me on were silk. Just like the ones in Itachi's room. The difference was that they were a deep royal blue. Sasuke lifted my shirt over my head and took the boxers off my hips.

He left me nude and observed my body. He quickly discarded his clothing and was naked in front of me. I gasped when I took a look at his naked form. He was blessed just like his brother.

"Masturbate in front of me."He said in a velvet tone. He wanted me to touch myself as he watched. It was kinky but I bet it turned him on. I was already wet from when he had kissed me in the kitchen and rubbed on my breasts. I obliged as I stuck a finger into my folds and started to rub my little nub. I moaned as I made the contact.

I watched his as I did it. He started stroking his length as he watched me. As he watched the door opened and Itachi walked in naked as well. I wasn't sure what they were going to do but I was excited. Itachi sat down in a chair that was in front of the bed.

"Come on little brother get the show started." Itachi said impatiently. His member was erect and I saw it as I bit my bottom lip. I remembered last night and how I had him to the belly full.

I threw my head back as I started rubbing a little harder. This was so much to take in. I normally was laid back when it came to sexual experiences. I was still a newbie when it came to fantasy.

I only ever indulged in basic forms of sex. I had never been with two guys at the same time. This was new, this was exciting, it was really fucking hot.

I lifted my head a little to look at Sasuke. He had a smirk on his face. He was cockier than Itachi. This I could tell by the arrogant look in his eyes.

"Enough." He said simply as he pulled my hand away from my love bud. He hooked his arms to the back of my knees and pulled. He wasn't tender with the touch that's for sure. He was rough and I found that so arousing.

Unlike my previous relationships who treated me tenderly when it came to sex. Sasuke was far from being tender or sweet. Plus it wouldn't have fit him.

I was now on my knees in front of him. "Get it wet." He didn't ask, he all but demanded as he pointed to his erect member that was jutting inches from my nose.

I wasn't quite sure if I liked being bossed around. Then again it was arousing. I spit on his dick making it wet.

"Suck it."

I licked the tip first as I swirled my tongue around his head. He groaned as I sucked on the head of his member. His head went back as I pumped with my hands bringing him deeper in my mouth.

I tried the best to my abilities to keep him satisfied. From the corner of my eye I looked at Itachi. He was stroking himself as he watched me giving his brother oral.

I winked at him as I pumped faster on Sasuke and swirling my tongue on the head of his penis. He sucked in a breath when I sucked on it and pulled it out my mouth with a pop.

"I can't take this any longer." Sasuke said as he sucked in a breath. He pushed me of him and lifted me up knocking me flat on my back. He hooked his arms around the backs of my knees pulling me fiercely.

He spread my legs with one of his knees and started rubbing my bud with the head of his penis. His other hand went up and cupped my left breast rubbing and flicking the nipple. I moaned in pure ecstasy at the sensation.

I licked my lower lip as he started rubbing my bud with a little more vigor. It was when he made it to my hole and pushed in that I hissed. I was definitely still sore from last night, but it felt so good.

Itachi walked over to me and started kissing me as Sasuke started to move faster. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth when Sasuke hit my g-spot. Itachi moved and placed his member in my mouth and started fucking my mouth with the rhythm of his hips.

I felt like I was in a dream. I never expected to have my sexual fantasy fulfilled like this. Well actually I never ever expected to be with two guys at the same time. It always felt like a farfetched dream to me.

I was being pushed into cloud nine with each of Sasuke's thrusts. I was close to my climax. When I was nearing the red zone Sasuke pulled out and went for my back hole. I had never really ever done anal and I wasn't sure I would like it.

I turned to look at him with alarmed eyes.

"Oh so you've never done anal." Sasuke said with a smirk. "I am glad I'll be your first. I promise it won't hurt." He said with a sinister smirk.

He went to his night stand and pulled out a bottle with clear purple gel. He squirted some on his fingers and began rubbing my asshole with the cold gel. I flinched a little when he made contact. He began stretching my hole with one finger and pumped and did the same adding a second, then a third making it more pleasurable. With his other hand he was massaging my clit rubbing in circles raising my peak faster and faster.

It was when I finally felt comfortable enough that he removed his fingers and went for his member and placed his head in I hissed at the pain. It wasn't like with his fingers it hurt so much more.

He rubbed my thigh soothingly telling me it was going to be alright. I nodded my head as I continued to suck on Itachi's member, trying to not think of the pain of my ass.

Sasuke went deeper and deeper and it still hurt. He went gently at first and finally when I was adjusted he started going a little faster while rubbing on my love bud.

It was when he came in my asshole that we climaxed together.

All three of us did, Sasuke in my ass, Itachi in my mouth, and even myself. We were all panting from the experience. I knew I wouldn't forget this moment with these guys as it will be burned in my brain.

* * *

~~'~~

It was how I find myself now. We basically stayed in all day pleasing each other's bodies until we could no longer move from exhaustion. I didn't know exactly how I found myself becoming these guys pet but I became just that.

And I liked it. I was simply in the middle as they tended to my needs.

* * *

**Again this is a one-shot and I am only really testing this to see if people are interested in something like this. I am not even sure what to put this under, but It was fun to write. **

**this is not going to be a multichapter fic, it is staying like this as a one-shot. Well I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought in a review. Are you Interested in more stuff like this? **

**Let me know. ;D**


End file.
